Recently, attention has focused on personal hygiene in light of mounting concerns about public health. There is a growing awareness of various microorganisms and microbial pathogens such as yeast, fungi, bacteria, molds and viruses that can cause disease upon access and entry into the body such as through the eyes, ears, nose, mouth and skin. These microbes are generally transmitted from a source (e.g. a contaminated surface) by the hands to a person's body. Thus, a number of illnesses may easily be prevented by decontamination of the skin and the hands. In a related vein, the control of pathogenic or otherwise undesirable microbes is also a concern in promoting good oral hygiene, where reducing populations of microorganisms on the teeth, gums and tongue has been shown useful in controlling dental plaque accumulation, gingivitis, oral malodor, and other oral maladies.
It has been shown that at least 18 percent of the population is afflicted with some form of a microbial infection of the dermis. Although such infections are more common in third world areas, there is also a substantial incidence of the infections in developed areas where a high level of personal hygiene exists. Studies have further shown that the factors that contribute to rising incidence of such infections include longer life spans, emerging resistance of microbes to antibiotics, increased use of antineoplastic agents, and a growing population of patients with some deterioration in their immune system.
Microbial infections and disease are caused by many types of microorganisms. Most infections are typically the result of microbial infection and/or the presence of microorganisms such as on the skin of the hand or foot, for example. Accordingly, it has been noted that effective treatments of such infections should also include proper preventive measures, specifically, thorough sanitization of the skin including the hands and contact surfaces to prevent further contamination and/or transmission to other individuals.
Treatment of infection typically includes the application of topical or systemic antibiotic/antifungal agents. Such therapies are disadvantageous because they exhibit a limited rate of success, are contraindicated and/or have undesirable drug interactions, produce elevated levels of toxicity, and/or are expensive. Additionally, the scientific and medical communities have moved away from the use of such systemic antimicrobial therapy for oral and general infection control due to an increase in the number of resistant strains of pathogenic microbes.
Antimicrobial cleansing compositions for use on the hands, skin, and scalp have used a variety of antimicrobial ingredients including anionic surface-active agent (e.g. sodium lauryl sulfate), coal tar, cationic antimicrobial agents such as chlorhexidine, and halogenated nonionic antimicrobial agents such as triclosan and hexachlorophene.
In addition to being present external to the body, microorganisms are also present in the oral cavity. Among undesirable microorganisms are Gram-positive and Gram-negative bacterial species associated with the formation of dental plaque (a dense, enamel-adherent biofilm consisting of microorganisms and their attendant extracellular matrix). Dental plaque is initially soft and removable by mechanical oral hygiene, but can undergo mineralization to form hard deposits of dental calculus. Although dental plaque may form on any part of the tooth surface, accumulation of plaque at the gingival margin is particularly implicated in the occurrence of gingivitis. Even with good oral hygiene, it has been shown that microorganisms (include those responsible for plaque formation) rapidly multiply and build up in the oral cavity, and many individuals have difficulty in maintaining good plaque control with brushing and flossing alone.
Specific areas, including periodontal and subgingival spaces, as well as interpapillary spaces of the tongue and tonsils provide a favorable environment for harboring bacteria and other microbes. Quite often the use of dentifrices such as toothpaste, and/or toothbrushes, dental flosses, and cosmetic mouthrinses, is insufficient to control the undesirable microorganisms. The persistence of these microorganisms in such environments greatly increases the risk of plaque and calculus build-up, which in turn presents a danger of gingival inflammation and more advanced forms of periodontal disease. In addition, the production of malodorous volatile compounds by accumulated populations of anaerobic microorganisms in dental plaque or on the tongue dorsum may lead to perceptible oral malodor.
Accordingly, it is highly desirable to include antimicrobial (antibacterial) agents in topical or oral compositions having biocidal and/or biostatic activity against a variety of microorganisms. Microorganisms of concern in hand and skin care include Gram-negative bacteria such as Escherichia coli and Pseudomonas aeruginosa, Gram positive bacteria such as Staphylococcus aureus and Propionibacterium acnes, molds such as Aspergillus niger and Penicillium funiculosum, yeasts such as Candida albicans, Saccharomyces cerevisiae and Pityrosporum ovate, dermatophytic fungi such as Trichophyton rubrum, microalgae such as Chlorella spp. and Spyrogyra spp., and viruses such as Herpes virus and Picornavirus. Microorganisms of concern in dental plaque, gingivitis, malodor and other oral maladies in the oral cavity include Fusobacterium nucleatum, Prevotella intermedia, Actinomyces viscosus, Streptococcus sanguis, Streptococcus mutans, and Candida albicans. 
One type of oral composition used as a standard in oral hygiene is mouthrinse. However, many mouthrinses have only been effective in masking halitosis. These include mouthrinses which comprise quaternary amines (e.g., combinations of ethanol and domiphen bromide and/or cetylpyridinium chloride) or mixtures of orally acceptable surface-active agents or surfactants. Several mouthrinses that have been marketed for the reduction of plaque and gingivitis generally rely on cationic agents such as chlorhexidine digluconate, metallic fluoride salts such as stannous fluoride, antimicrobial essential oils (e.g., thymol, eucalyptol, ethanol, menthol and methyl salicylate) and/or water-insoluble phenolic agents such as triclosan.
The cationic antimicrobial materials such as chlorhexidine, benzethonium chloride, and cetyl pyridinium chloride have been investigated as antimicrobial agents. for the control of gingivitis and/or oral malodor. The antimicrobial activity of these materials is theorized to be linked to the cationic charges of the molecule. This charge is attracted to negatively-charged moieties on the cell membrane or wall of the microorganism, and facilitates attachment to the surface of the microorganism. The attachment and subsequent interaction with the cell surface disrupts the cell membrane structure causing leakage of the intracellular fluids, eventually killing the microorganism. However, such materials are generally not effective when formulated in combination with anionic materials and when other cationic minerals and organic molecules present in hard water which may interfere with attraction and subsequent attachment of the cationic materials to the negatively-charged moieties. These chemical interactions may thereby reduce the overall antimicrobial efficacy of this class of compounds. Noncationic antimicrobial materials, on the other hand can be compatible with anionic components of an oral antimicrobial composition or other type of compositions containing an antimicrobial agent.
Halogenated hydroxydiphenyl ethers such as triclosan have been effectively employed in oral compositions as antimicrobial agents. However, halogenated compounds may present safety issues.
Alternatives to triclosan with similar antimicrobial activity have been the subject of continuing investigation. Alkyl substituted phenols, such as thymol (2-isopropyl-5-methyl phenol), are well known and widely used as antimicrobials. In combination with menthol, eucalyptol, and methyl salicylate, thymol is an active antimicrobial agent, for example, in commercial clinically effective anti-plaque/anti-gingivitis mouthrinse formulations. However, such essential oil formulations possess lower antimicrobial potency than those containing triclosan. Non-halogenated alternatives to triclosan with similar or improved antimicrobial activity have been the subject of inventors' investigation.
Accordingly, it would be a significant advance in the art of personal and dental hygiene to provide new non-halogenated, nonionic antimicrobial compounds and compositions containing such compounds which exhibit substantial antimicrobial effectiveness and yet do not possess the safety concerns often associated with halogenated compounds such as triclosan.